A wide variety of content is available for streaming to media devices for presentation. The content may include audio, video, or both. The media devices may include televisions, set-top boxes, tablet computers, personal computers, gaming consoles, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, and so forth.
Traditionally, changing conditions, missing or corrupt frames, and so forth may result in “stutters” or other problems associated with presentation of the content. These problems may result in an undesirable user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.